German Patent Application No. 39 43 005 describes an electromagnetically actuatable region. Upon excitation of the magnetic circuit, a flat valve plate functioning as a flat armature is lifted away from a valve seat plate located opposite and coacting with it; together they form a plate valve element. Arranged upstream from the valve seat plate is a swirl element that imparts a circular rotary motion to the fuel flowing toward the valve seat. A stop plate limits the axial travel of the valve plate on the side opposite the valve seat plate. The valve plate is surrounded by the swirl element with a large clearance; the swirl element thus provides a certain guidance for the valve plate. Recessed in the swirl element on its lower end face are several tangentially extending grooves which proceed from the outer periphery and extend into a central swirl chamber. Because the swirl element rests with its lower end face on the valve seat plate, the grooves exist as swirl channels.
International Publication No. WO 96/11335 describes a fuel injection valve at whose downstream end is arranged a multiple-disk atomization extension with a swirl preparation function. This atomization extension is also provided on the valve seat support, downstream from a disk-shaped guide element built into a valve seat support, and from a valve seat; an additional support element holds the atomization extension in a defined position. The atomization extension is embodied with two disks or four disks, the individual disks being manufactured from stainless steel or silicon. Conventional machining methods, such as electrodischarge machining, punching, or etching, are correspondingly used in the manufacture of the opening geometries in the disks. Each individual disk of the atomization extension is fabricated separately, after which, in accordance with the desired number of disks, all the disks of the same size are stacked onto one another to form the complete atomization extension.
German Patent Application No. 196 07 288 describes a so-called multilayer electroplating process for manufacturing orifice disks that are suitable, in particular, for use in fuel injection valves. The disclosure of this German Patent Application which describes a principle for manufacturing disks by multiple electroplating deposition of variously structured metals onto one another, resulting in an integral disk, is explicitly incorporated herein by reference. Microelectroplating metal deposition in several planes, plies, or layers is also used to manufacture the atomization disks according to the present invention.